moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja 2.0 cz. 8
Uciekli!!- zakrzyknął krasnolud z karabinem laserowym. Były to jego ostatnie słowa. Pierwszy zaatakował Serek- z jego rozwartej paszczy w ciągu kilku sekund wyleciała fala ognia, która objęła swoim zasięgiem krzyczącego krasnoluda i dwóch jego nieludzkich towarzyszy. Ogień strawił doszczętnie ich pancerz, przysmażając również ich skórę. Chwilę później gorąco zamieniło krew płynącą w ich żyłach we wrzątek i rozsadziło ich ciała, pozostawiając jedynie płonące, rozerwane korpusy. Reszta również się nie patyczkowała- poza siedzącą z Maksiem Hajsik wszyscy ruszyli na przeciwników. Obok pierwszego, uzbrojonego w karabin maszynowy, lekko wychudzonego Orka znalazła się Strange. Piratka ze wściekłością w oczach natarła na przeciwnika, unikając w ostatniej chwili trafienia od kul. Gdy tylko znalazła się przy przeciwniku, wysunęła z rękawa ostrze, wbijając je w tchawicę Orka. Członek Grupy Rognara zalał się krwią wylatującą z rany i ust, nie mógł jednak krzyczeć. Strange jechała jeszcze dalej po szyi przeciwnika, a ten sparalizowany nie mógł się ruszyć. Nim jego dusza opuściła ciało, dziewczyna wbiła but w jego rękę, a spięte przez to mięśnie Orka spowodowały że ten pociągnął za spust, strzelając w głowę towarzyszowi tej samej rasy. - Strzelajcie do cholery!- zakrzyknął wściekły Rognar. Piątka elfów wyposażonych w karabiny maszynowe natychmiast ustawiła się w czworobok, kucając na jedno kolano i celując w atakujących mieszkańców CreepyTown. Mieli już oddać strzały, gdy nagle przed ich oczami dzięki niesamowitej prędkości pojawiła się Salai. Uśmiechająca się od ucha do ucha demonica kopnęła stojącego w samym środku elfa w głowę z taką siłą, że ta wraz z kręgosłupem oderwała się od ciała, zalewajac wszystko wokół mieszanką krwi i rozerwanych nerwów. Salai sprawiła przez to, że formacja się rozpadła- teraz czterech żywych nieludzi było w rozsypce. Dwóch, stojących z przodu i z tyłu w stosunku do Salai, bez zastanowienia otworzyło ogień. Demonica wykorzystała jednak swoją inną umiejętność, zamianę w nietoperza. Dziewczyna w tej postaci łatwo uniknęła dwóch wiązek laserowych, które uderzyły w stojące naprzeciw siebie elfy, pozbawiając je życia. - Co to za cholerne potwory?!- zakrzyknął jeden ze wciąż stojących żołnierzy. - Po prostu CreepyTown.- stwierdziła Strange, biorąc z obrzydzeniem taktyczny nóż wyjęty z pasa Orka i rzucając nim nonszalancko w krzyczącego elfa. Ostatni spośród szeregowych żołnierzy natychmiast rzucił się do ucieczki. Nie oglądając się za siebie, ani tym bardziej przed siebie, przez co po chwili z impetem wleciał w stojąca przed nim Insanity. Mężczyzna staranował dziewczynę tak, że ta z impetem poleciała na bok. Elf natomiast przez owo zderzenie już po kilku krokach sam poleciał na ziemię. Insanity szybko się podniosła i spojrzała na przeciwnika. Mężczyzna dysząc ciężko powoli wstawał z ziemi. Dziewczyna wiedziała że musi coś zrobić- zlikwidować zagrożenie, dla dobra siebie, swoich przyjaciół i miasteczka. Uniosła przed siebie dłoń, starając się wykrzesać chociaż małą iskrę. Wtedy jednak mężczyzna odwrócił się i wbił w nią nienawistny wzrok. Insanity momentalnie zaczęła się trząść. Przeciwnik był elfem, nieczłowiekiem- jednak jedynie wygląd odróżniał go od normalnych żołnierzy Federacji. Gatunkowo był nawet bardziej zbliżony do Dowódcy. Przed oczami dziewczyny znowu stanęła ta straszna sylwetka i pysk stwora, który pozbawił ją życia. W jakiś sposób spojrzenie przeciwnika sprawiło że zatraciła się, jak gdyby ponownie przeżywając tamten koszmar. Insanity straciła całkowicie kontrolę nad swoim ciałem- ręce jej opadły a z oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Przeciwnik się jednak nie powstrzymywał- szybko wyciągnął pistolet laserowy, wycelowując go w dziewczynę. Gotów był już nacisnąć spust, strzelić dziewczynie mędzy oczy i ponownie zacząć uciekać. Wtedy jednak stało się coś, co mu przeszkodziło. Czarny, mieszczący się w jednej dłoni pistolet laserowy momentalnie zrobił się o wiele chłodniejszy. Nim elf się zorientował trzymał w dłoni lodową bryłę- co gorsza taką, która przymarzła mu do dłoni. Mężczyzna zaczął krzyczeć, ściągając z siebie pistolet i odrywając przy okazji własną skórę. Momentalnie z jego poranionej dłoni zaczęła obficie lecieć krew. Wściekły żołnierz miał zamiar wstać i uciec, jednak dopiero teraz wyczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi. Odwracając powoli głowę zobaczył stojącego za nim, uśmiechającego się perfidnie Renzana. Nim elf był w stanie cokolwiek zrobić, wytworzony przez półsmoka lodowy pocisk przebił mu czaszkę, przelatując przez głowę i powalając żołnierza na ziemię. Po wojowniku Grupy Rognara pozostawało tylko truchło, z którego lała się kałuża krwi i kawałków zniszczonego mózgu. - Renzan?!- zakrzyknął zdziwiony Serek. - Nie tylko on.- powiedziała LoboTaker, wychodząc wraz z Mikhalnem z klatki. Rognar, cały spocony i trzęsący się, ledwo był w stanie cokolwiek zrobić. Sytuacja była gorsza niż tragiczna- grupka brudasów z zapyziałej wioski zdołała zniszczyć oddział jego Grupy! Na polu bitwy pozostał już jedynie sam Rognar i siedzący obok niego Przemek. Oczywiście można było liczyć też siedzącego chłopakowi na ramieniu Smąriusza, jednak elf nie pokładał w nim wielkich nadziei. - Jakim cudem udało wam się uciec?!- zakrzyknął wściekły i przerażony Rognar. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się zuchwale, wyciągając z kieszeni lekko obśliniony, zielony czip. Zminiaturyzowany układ elektroniczny był wyjątkowy- pozwalał bowiem momentalnie wyłączyć cały system Tartaru i pozwolić więźniom wyjść na wolność. Z tego względu trzymali go jedynie strażnicy, nikt inny- nawet "Iscariot" nie miał do nich wstępu. Rognar westchnął. Nie ważne co się miało stać, nie miał zamiaru za darmo oddawać swojej skóry. - Ja pierwsza chcę wpi#rdolić Przemkowi!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker, ściskając ręce w pięści. - Skrzywdził Strange, więc ja chcę to zrobić.- powiedział Renzan, rozprostowując skrzydła. - To mój szwagier i ja mam prawo się za to zabrać.- stwierdził Serek, gotując się do walki. - Ja to bym najpierw wyciągnął innych z klatek.- zauważył Mikhaln. - Serek, ty mu raz wj#bałeś, teraz ja chcę!- zakrzyknęła dziarsko Salai. Rognar opuścił ręce z rozczarowania. Był przywódcą Grupy i jej drugim najsilniejszym członkiem- powinien więc być najważniejszym celem. To miejsce zajął jednak Przemek, który zachowywał się tak, jakby wezwania niedawnych współmieszkańców do walki były dla niego chlebem powszechnim. - Zamknijcie się.- powiedziała Strange. Nie krzyczała, nie burzyła się, nie strzelała w powietrze. Mówiła cicho, powoli, drżącym głosem. Tyle jednak wystarczyło, żeby nikt nic nie mówił. Piratka, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do Rognara i Przemka. Nikt jej nie przeszkadzał, nikt nie stawał na drodzę. Dopiero gdy Strange była na odległość dwóch metrów od Przemka, podniosła wzrok. Jej błękitne oczy pełne były smutku i łez. Piratka po raz pierwszy wyglądała na tak roztrzęsioną i przygnębioną. Strange trzęsąc się i głośno połykając ślinę wbiła wzrok w Przemka. Chłopak też nie prezentował się najlepiej- nie była to jednak tak dotkliwa rozpacz jak u piratki. Niebieskowłosy był smutny- wzrokiem próbował uciec od swojej byłej dziewczyny, jak gdyby nie chciał żeby ujrzała w jego spojrzeniu smutek. Jego usta skrzywione były w grymasie przygnębienia i ręce bezwładnie zwisały. - P...Przemek?- odezwała się piratka, roztrzęsionym głosem. Przemek natomiast ciężko westchnął. Siedząca niedaleko Hajsik trzymając na kolanach Maksia wpadła na pewien pomysł. Widziała że Ciocia jest przygnębiona i ciężko to wszystko znosi- podobnie jak Wujek, ten jednak był w oczach Banana kawałem zdradzieckiego sk#rwiela. Dziewczynka jednak, żeby oszczędzić Strange cierpień, postanowiła zaryzykować. Ostatnia próba użycia Zegarka skończyła się pomyślnie- może dobra passa jeszcze nie odeszła? Hajsik otworzyła Zegarek i patrząc na Przemka i Rognara, ruszyła wskazówką na 10:00. Momentalnie zerwał się wiatr, a niebo wokół zrobiło się czarne. Wtedy, niczym piorun, z chmur zebrało się niewielkie tornado, które objęło swoim władaniem dwójkę przeciwników, odcinając ich kompletnie od całej reszty. - Hajs, co ty robisz?- spytała Strange, wycierając lecącą z lewego oka łzę.- Teraz nie mamy do nich dostępu! - W sumie racja...- przyznała Hajs po czym zamknęła Zegarek. Jednak tornado zamiast zniknąć, zrobiło coś innego. Z perspektywy stojących wokół mieszkańców CreepyTown wyglądało to tak, jakby tornadu wykształciło się ramię. Owa powietrzna kończyna jednym, szybkim ruchem objęła dochodzącą do siebie Insanity, wciągając ją w strefę w której znajdowali się Przemek i Rognar. - Dlaczego jaaaa?!- zakrzyknęła Insanity. Chwilę potem jednak tornado zniknęło. Wraz z nim przepadł wiatr i ponura pogoda. No i przede wszystkim Przemek, Insanity i Rognar. Zdziwione spojrzenia wszystkich natychmiast skupiły się na Bananie. Z niemałym zmieszaniem patrzył się na nią nawet jej zwierzak, który taktycznie zszedł z jej kolan, jak gdyby ukazywał że w tym wszystkim nie brał udziału. - Chyba jednak jestem przegrywem...- powiedziała zdołowana Hajs. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures